yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Rooftop
The rooftop is an important location at the top of Akademi High School. It is located above all three stories of the main building. ''' First Appearance The original rooftop had a grey floor with a white fence that enclosed the whole rooftop. Two ventilation shafts were located on the roof, one at each of the two back corners of the building. There were five benches on the rooftop: three located around the clock tower, and one on either side of the rooftop entrance. Eventually, more benches, a mop, a bucket, a sink, a knife, Midori Gurin, and a cello case were added in by the clock tower. Students used to stay here to gossip at 1:00 PM. The female students were on the right and the male students were on the left. Senpai stood on the left side of the middle ventilation shaft gazing off into the distance. Yandere-chan can decide to pass her lunch hour here on the rooftop. The students are supposed to be eating, but there are no satisfactory eating animations yet.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/664323882933878784 The students will eventually walk back into their class rooms at 1:30 PM. On Monday at 7:30 AM, Kokona Haruka will have a phone conversation with an unnamed stranger below the clock tower, just outside the front doors of the school building. The player can fill up a bucket with blood or water and then dump it on Kokona. She will then run to the girls' shower room. This is how the player can acquire more uniforms in future installments of the game. 's rooftop conversation. February 8th, 2016.]] Saki Miyu and Kokona Haruka will have a conversation about domestic abuse on Monday near the northern right ventilation shaft at 1:05 PM. The player can eavesdrop on the conversation by hiding behind the ventilation shaft. Once the information is heard, the students will walk back to their original gossiping spot. The player can then write a note to Kokona Haruka asking to meet her at a couple of different places, but the roof is where the player can fake her suicide. Kokona walks to the north-western side of the rooftop and stands there for twenty minutes waiting for the mysterious person. During this time, Yandere-chan can walk up to the rival, push her off the roof, and take her shoes. If the player has placed a dumpster correctly below, she will fall into it. The last words of a person thrown off the roof are "Ugh! wha-?!". Midori could also walk to the rooftop event if the debug menu was opened and '''G was pressed. If Kokona's reputation is between -50 and -149, she will sit on the right bench close to the doors of the rooftop entrance during every gossip period. She will look at the ground solemnly. As of the August 12, 2015 Build, an NPC named Midori Gurin will stand on the southern side of the roof for the whole school day, unless Yandere-chan kills her or asks her to follow her. She spawns at the rooftop around 7:04 AM. Her only uses are to be killed and have her blood be poured on Kokona, raising the player's reputation by complimenting her, gossiping with her, or taking a panty shot. This part of the school can be changed permanently as a result of the player's actions. If the player forgets to clean up a corpse when pushed off of the roof, there will be an investigation. If a police investigation concludes that a suicide has taken place, the school will realize how dangerous the rooftop is. They will then install a chain-link fence so that no other students can fall or jump from the roof, thus removing faking suicide as a method of elimination. The player cannot pour blood from the rooftop after this either. Second Appearance The school roof is now twice as large, but still covers the top of the school. There are four entrances to the roof, one for each wing. There are three doors per entrance. The main doors in front open to the roof, but a small side door leads to a more private section, though no student uses the section yet. It is bright white with a grey fence. A medium height fence surrounds the rooftop, but the southeastern and southwestern sections have shorter sides, making it easier to dump a body from there as of the February 15th 2016 Build. The player can easily see the track from the northern side. There are several brown benches throughout the area and ventilation shafts on each corner. All five Life Note volumes can be found here as well. There is a sink, a bucket and a knife located on the southeastern side. On Monday at 7:30 AM when Kokona receives a phone call, she will run to the southern side of school to talk to an unknown stranger. The player can pour a bucket filled with blood or water on her from rooftop at the southern side. Students now gossip in the cafeteria during lunch time instead of the roof. Sakyu Basu and Inkyu Basu will go to the southern side of the rooftop to talk during gossiping periods while Oka Ruto stalks them. Kuu Dere will sit on the bench right next to them, most likely for debugging purposes. During lunchtime at 1:10 though, the Basu sisters will eat lunch instead. In the future, the Basu sisters will talk about the school rules or history and eavesdropping on them will let the player learn more about the lore. If any murders are committed, the sisters will then talk about the recent murders instead of history. If the game is beaten without performing any actions that would cause them to stop talking about history, they will discuss the rumors about themselves in their final conversation.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/666299416345645056 Midori is located in the middle of the southern wing facing south. All the same interactions are still available for her since she still has no routine. Every single day, Mai Waifu will gaze out from the northern side of the rooftop during the gossip periods. Saki and Kokona will have their conversation by the north-western corner of the rooftop behind the ventilation shaft during lunchtime on Monday at 1:10 PM. If a Social Butterfly is murdered during lunchtime or between 7:15 to 7:50, they may run to the rooftop to hide. If any student is asked to vacate an area, they will walk to the southern side of the rooftop to face forwards. When the player asks Kokona to meet them on the roof, she will stand by the north-western corner. There she can be pushed off, either onto the ground or into a dumpster. The fence will not pop up, even if the body is found. Gallery Senpailookingoutwards.png|Senpai gazing out the distance in an old build. School_rooftop_before_fake_suicide.png|Outdated school rooftop. 2-8-16OkaStalking.png|Oka Ruto spying on the Basu sisters. February 8th, 2016. BasuSistersChatting.png|Sakyu and Inkyu gossiping. Rooftop-1.png|Bird's eye view of rooftop with all students in place. January 3rd, 2015. Rooftop Exit (HUD).jpg|Rooftop Exit HUD sign. November 1st, 2015. Category:Places Category:Akademi High Category:Floors Category:Gossip Areas Category:Eliminating Students